Second Chances
by NymphaTonksLupin
Summary: So, basically: Tonks and Lupin get a second chance at life. This follows their life after the war. Rated M because it does include a bit of M-ish rated stuff.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**This right here is a very AU thing I'd like to try. This story may be slightly rushed, so I apologise in advance. **_

He woke up on the grass, the sun's brightness practically blinding him. He had remembered hearing her scream, and he remembered her falling. He remembered falling himself, but he could have sworn it had been a Killing Curse.

He pushed himself into a sitting position. His eyes fell on the still and pale form of his wife.

"Dora?" Remus said, moving over to her. Her eyes opened and she sat up.

"Remus? Where are we? We were just at Hogwarts-" Tonks said.

"I know. Are you okay?" Remus asked.

"We're dead." Tonks said. "Aren't we?"

"Not yet." A voice said. "You two were not hit with Killing Curses as you thought. In fact, the curses rebounded and you were both injured fatally in the explosion that followed. In fact, right now, your fellow fighters are trying to bring you both back. That's what I'm for."

"But, who are you?" Tonks asked.

"That's not important. What's important is you both have a second chance. You can go back, you can live." The voice said. "But you can also choose to go forward in death."

"Does everyone get this choice?" Remus asked.

"No. Only people who died in such a way that they can go back. Sometimes, however, they waste the time they have." The voice said.

"If we go back, what's the catch?" Tonks asked.

"Dora-" Remus said.

"Remus, there's always a catch." Tonks said.

"There is no condition. Except for time. You only have limited time to make your decision. Your friends have already assumed Remus to be gone, even though his heart still beats and he is breathing. You, however, are not breathing, Tonks. You may choose to return but you may just end up back here. You both have limited time."

Tonks looked at Remus. "I want to go back." Remus said.

"I do too, but if I die anyway-" Tonks said.

"Take the chance, Dora." Remus said. "For Teddy."

She nodded. "Alright."

It was dark, her eyes were shut and she was feeling sharp pains shooting through her chest. Someone's voice was saying something, someone was telling her to breathe.

"Where's Dora?" She heard Remus' voice next to her.

"She's right next you, Remus. No, don't move. We don't know what your injuries are." Kinglsey's voice said.

"I want to see her-" Remus said. "Is she alive?"

"Don't move, Remus. The war's over. We're going to take you both to St Mungo's." Kingsley said.

"I want to see my wife." Remus demanded.

"She's alright. She's just unconscious." Kingsley lied.

Tonks felt herself drifting.

She woke up to the bright St Mungo's lights.

"Dora?" Remus' voice was the first she heard.

"Remus?" Her voice was quiet and she turned her head slowly. He was sitting in a chair next to her. He leaned forward and took her hand.

"I was worried." He said. "I was worried you wouldn't make it."

"What happened? With the war?"

"It's over. Voldemort's dead." Remus said.

Tonks looked at him. "Really?"

"Really, love." Remus said.

A couple of weeks passed, and Tonks was allowed to go home from St Mungo's. The news of Harry and Ginny's engagement surprised next to no one, and also resulted in Molly Weasley telling them to wait until Ginny was done Hogwarts. Kingsley was chosen as permanent Minister, and he asked Tonks to be Head Auror once she was ready.

_**((It's now September..A few years later..Year 2000...Yeah.))**_

"Bill, you needed to talk?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind-"

"Not at all. I have nothing to do today." Tonks said.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd know about werewolf genes, or if I should ask Remus." Bill said.

"I know some, why?" Tonks asked.

"Fleur's pregnant, and I'm hoping there's no chance the baby would inherit anything even though I'm not a full werewolf."

"Teddy didn't inherit anything and Remus is a full werewolf. So, Bill, don't worry. I don't think Lycanthropy is hereditary." Tonks said. "When is Fleur due?"

"She's due late April, early May." Bill said.

"Wow. Congratulations." Tonks said.

"Thanks." Bill said. "If you don't mind me asking, weren't you and Remus trying for another baby?"

"We still are, we just haven't had any luck yet." Tonks said.

_**((It's now November, sorry. I just wanted to skip some more time.))**_

Tonks was already in bed sleeping when Remus got home. She had worked at 3am that morning, and gotten home finally about 12 hours later.

As Remus climbed into bed, Tonks stirred.

"Oh, Remus, you're home." She mumbled.

"Yeah. We need to talk." Remus said.

"Alright, talk. I'll listen." She mumbled, pulling the covers tighter around herself.

"I was thinking today. And maybe we should just stop trying to have another baby. It's obvsiously not working, and I know you're upset every time you find out you're not pregnant. We can just raise Teddy, and we'll just be a small family. You're not getting pregnant, and even if by some slight chance in the future if you did, we couldn't keep both jobs and have two children-"

"I'm pregnant, Remus." Tonks mumbled, watching him.

"What? Really?" Remus asked.

Tonks stretched slightly and nodded. "Found out today after work." She said.

Remus pulled her into his arms. "When are you due?" He asked.

"Late June or early July." Tonks said. "I'm hoping it'll be before Harry and Ginny's wedding, but after Hogwarts ends so you'll be home."

* * *

**_((Sorry, let's say it's July now. I also have realised I have not yet included Teddy. He exists, don't worry. So basically, in the whole 7 or so months I am skipping, Tonks obviously announced her pregnancy, stopped working, and Fleur had the baby which is Victoire. And Tonks has Harry as temporary Head Auror while she's off. yay for quick summaries.))_**

"The wedding's in a few days, Remus. I'm due any day, what if I go into labour the day of the wedding? That wouldn't be so fair for Harry and Ginny if we had to miss their wedding. Especially you, Remus. You are pretty much all that's left of Harry's family." Tonks said. It was close to midnight now, and Tonks was in one of her restless phases, which kept Remus awake as well most nights.

"Dora, you know they would understand. It's not something we can really control." Remus explained.

"It'd all be easier if we could." She said. "I am so tired."

"But you can't sleep?" Remus asked.

"No." Tonks said.

"So, while we're awake, do you want to talk names?" Remus asked.

"Why not." Tonks said. "What do you think we should name a girl?"

"Why do we have to choose a girl name? Did we discuss girl names when you were pregnant with Teddy?" Remus asked.

"Because we might have a girl, Remus. No, I don't think we did." Tonks said. "We didn't discuss any names at all, remember?"

"Right." Remus said. "I like the name Rory for a girl."

"Rory Lupin." Tonks said. "It works, don't you think?"

"Rory Nymphadora Lupin." Remus said.

"We have to give her my name?" Tonks asked.

"Who says the baby's a her?" Remus asked.

"There's always that chance, Remus. What should we name the baby if it's a boy?" Tonks asked.

It was silent for a moment.

"Alastor." Remus said.

Tonks stared at him. "Really?" She asked.

"Do you like it, or-?"

"It'd be a perfect name. But we'd also have to come up with a middle name since Teddy has your name." Tonks said.

"Oh, you're right. We would." Remus said.

"We can think about it in the morning. I want to try and sleep." Tonks said.

"Alright, love." Remus said.

A few hours later, Tonks woke up to a sharp pain.

"Remus." She said, shaking him awake.

"What?" He mumbled.

"I'm in labour." She said.

Remus sat up. "Are you sure?"

"Very sure." Tonks said.

"Alright. I'll take Teddy over to your mother's quickly. Do I have time?"

Tonks nodded.

Remus disappeared from the room quickly and a moment later, Tonks heard him Floo away.

He was back a couple minutes later as Tonks was mid-contraction.

"Okay, you ready to go?" Remus asked.

"Yeah." She said. He helped her to the fireplace and they Flooed to St Mungo's.

* * *

Remus was saying something but she couldn't hear him. She cried as the pain got increasingly worse with every contraction and every push. She didn't remember it hurting this much when she had Teddy, who had been a very easy birth. The Healer was talking of complications, and a long birth. She didn't think she could take this much longer. Her vision was blurred from her tears and the pain was making her light headed. She felt as if she would vomit because of the pain. She had endured hours of this already, why was the Healer talking about it taking longer?

She was Head Auror. She had been subjected to curse after curse. She had been subjected to the Cruciatus Curse for almost an hour straight once, why was this so much worse?

She could feel Remus' hand in hers, he hadn't left her and he wouldn't. She knew he wouldn't. Her vision almost completely blacked out when the next contraction hit worse than all the rest.

She screamed at the next contraction, but her scream was met by a baby's cry. Tonks collapsed back against the pillows, her vision spinning. This hadn't been like when Teddy when was born. This was worse, why had this been worse?

"It's a girl." The Healer said. "I'll get her cleaned up and you two can have her."

A few moments later, their baby girl was in Remus' arms upon Tonks' request. She was sure she'd drop her, since Tonks could barely hold her own eyes open.

"Our little Rory." Remus said. A Healer came back a while later to talk to the couple.

"Mrs Lupin, we should explain what happened tonight. A couple other Healers and I have talked, and we think we came to a conclusion on why this delivery was so difficult for you compared to your first delivery. As you know, every pregnancy is different, which is the same with every delivery. However, we've found that since you have been cursed multiple times, it's affecting how you've carried both times. I would suggest avoiding another pregnancy. There is a chance you won't survive another delivery. And if you do get pregnant again, you would be limited to bed rest." The Healer explained. "This has happened before, and we have had a few women die because of the curses they've received in their lifetime on top of the delivery of their child."

The Healer left Remus and Tonks shortly after.

"We'll be fine just two children, don't you think?" Remus says. "For your health."

"I've always wanted at least three children." Tonks said. "We'll be careful, Remus, but if it happens again-"

"We'll have to make sure it doesn't." Remus said. "I don't want to lose you."

After a short time, the Healers took Rory for a check-over, and Remus left Tonks so they could both get rest, after Remus promised to come back later that day.

**_((So yay. Chapter one))_**


End file.
